


Freefall

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Multi, at all, idiots can't talk about feelings, thank gods for Albany, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Flick has no idea what is going to happen.





	

Flick has no idea what is going to happen. The things she’s made weight her like a stone, she can see mediocrity in every cut and flash of light on their surface and it drives her crazy, even when they’re hidden. Her hand  _ hurts _ , and she tries to not move it at all, although Fyr’s binding did help a bit. She feels sorry that she stressed them out, Fyr, and Leo, and Steffit, but really, it is for the best, and a little pain won’t kill her.

It is a welcome distraction, actually. 

She is hiding, she knows that, reading a random book, about oozes, of all things, and manages to hurt herself with it almost as soon, as Oswald shows up. Her little toe aches now as well. When they enter the room and Albany is there already it feels as if she’s going to vomit.

Then Oswald starts to prattle about something and she needs a moment to follow his thought, her balance off and for the life of hers she can’t catch what he’s getting at. 

It takes Albany’s help, and a choked out confession on her own, which, again, feels like a sentence, but there is no holy smite from the heavens, not even a disapproving glare from either of them and she really doesn’t know what happens now. She can see now that Oswald is as stressed out as she is, and thankfully Albany is there to keep them in line, and after they manage to clear the air a little she can’t help but hide behind jokes, the relief and fear in equal measures feel like a victory and a noose all at once. 

For the first time in a long while Flick decides that maybe it is alright to let somebody hold a piece of her heart, and falls. 


End file.
